


Materialistisch

by lilolilyrae



Series: Die 666 Worte Reihe [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Frivolous miraclesq, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Haben Bentley und Buchladen die Apokalypse doch überlebt? Und werden sich die Wege von Engel und Demon trennen, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr aufeinander angewiesen sind?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Die 666 Worte Reihe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608853
Kudos: 6
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Materialistisch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Material Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250128) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae). 



Als der Bus vor Crowleys Wohnung zum stehen kommt- und nein, da ist eigentlich keine Bushaltestelle, aber Aziraphale fühlt sich gerade nicht danach, den Demon wegen ein paar egoistischen Wundern zu schimpfen- lösen sich die beiden widereillig voneinander um auszusteigen.

Sie biegen um die Ecke- und Crowley verschlägt es den Atem. Aziraphale greift instinktiv nach seiner Hand. 

Dort, vor dem Haus, steht der Bentley, dort wo er immer stand, und er sieht brandneu und unversehrt aus.

Crowley versucht, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten: "sieht so aus als hättest du Recht behalten, Engel- Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale ist wie erstarrt. "Glaubst du- Glaubst du möglicherweise, dass der Buchladen...?

Crowley zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du warst dir deiner Theorie gar nicht so sicher vorhin, oder? Aber, klar, du solltest jetzt einfach nach Hause gehen können, alles wie immer..."

Während er froh darüber ist, dass der Engel seinen Buchladen zurückbekommt, und noch mehr darüber, den Bentley zurückzuhaben (das ist zumindest die Lüge die er sich selbst erzählt- seine Prioritäten sind eigentlich genau andersherum) fühlt Crowley sich doch ein bisschen enttäuscht bei dem Gedanken, dass Aziraphale ihn so bald schon wieder alleine lassen wird. 

"Nein! Nein, ich meine, ich denke ich will noch nicht zurückgehen... Aber- ich meine, willst du mich vielleicht kurz hinfahren? Nur damit ich sehen kann, ob er wirklich wieder da ist?"

Crowley lächelt, und Aziraphale sieht wirklich sehr erleichtert aus.

Sobald er im Bentley sitzt, streichelt Crowley sanft über das schwarze Leder der Sitze. Seitdem er es im Jahr 1933 gekauft hat, ist das Auto ist ein Zuhause für ihn, viel mehr als die Wohnung es jeh war... Ja, das einzige, das noch mehr ein _Zuhause_ für ihn ist, als den Bentley zu fahren ist mit Aziraphale zusammen zu sein. 

Egal, er versteht jedenfalls, wieso der Engel den Buchladen mit eigenen Augen sehen will. Und außerdem- wenn er den Bentley jetzt nicht gleich fahren würde, hätte er in dieser Nacht wohl kein Auge zugetan.

Aziraphale versucht, ruhig zu bleiben als sie durch London fahren.

Mit dem Bentley ist alles in Ordnung, es sind weit und breit keine Flammeninfernos mehr zu sehen, der Buchladen sollte also auch noch- oder wieder- stehen, richtig? Das wäre schließlich nur logisch...

Aber das Gehirn, ob menschlich oder engelsgleich, denkt nicht immer ganz logisch, und als sie um die letzte Ecke biegen und Aziraphale weiß dass er, hoffentlich, gleich seinen geliebten Laden wiedersehen wird, krallt er sich hart am Sitz fest-

Und da ist er, der Buchladen in all seiner altmodischen Pracht, und nicht das kleinste Feuer oder auch nur Rauch in sicht. 

Aziraphale atmet aus- er hatte garnicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Crowley blickt vom Laden zurück zu seinem Freund und lächelt. Aziraphale ist viel zu fokussiert auf den Buchladen vor ihm um den Blick von der Seite zu bemerken- und selbst wenn er ihn gesehen hätte, wer weiß ob er nicht einfach zurückgelächelt hätte? Schließlich sind Crowley's Augen viel zu sanft um ihm böse zu sein.

Und der Bentley kennt seinen Besitzer wirklich gut genug, um seinen Weg auch alleine zu finden. 

Sie halten vor dem Laden. Crowley zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und sieht Aziraphale an.

"Gehst du nicht rein?" 

"Ich- nein, um ehrlich zu sein, wenn es dir nicht zu viel ausmachen würde, würde Ich lieber wieder mit zu dir kommen- ich will es lieber noch nicht wissen falls Adam bei der Wiederherstellung irgendetwas falsch gemacht hat, und ich muss diese Sache mit dem Weihwasser wirklich sobald wie möglich aus dem Weg räumen- schon allein zu wissen, dass es da ist- wo du bist-"

"Geht klar, Engel"

Crowley macho ohne weitere Diskussion eine Kehrtwende und verfehlt knapp ein Taxi, ein Fahrrad und eine Briefkasten. Während Aziraphale früher ausgeflippt wäre, atmet er jetzt nur tief durch. Sie haben die Apokalypse (fast-Apokalypse) überlebt, und er wird auch Crowley's Fahrstil überleben. Außerdem- das Auto hat es geschafft, durch Höllenfeuer zu fahren, brennend auf dem ganzen Weg nach Tadfield- vielleicht kennt Crowley sein Auto doch besser als Aziraphale besser geglaubt hatte.


End file.
